


法医和小刑警-03

by azuregemini



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuregemini/pseuds/azuregemini





	法医和小刑警-03

作为一个小刑警，加隆的生活远没有最开始他想象的那么刺激。  
那种枪林弹雨间穿梭，乔装改扮后和线人接头，戴着黑超墨镜只身闯入匪徒内部的各种幻想在工作一年后被逐一磨平。  
杀人放火的大案不是每天都有的，熬夜蹲点等着抓捕罪犯倒是经常事。  
内心百分百热爱自己的工作的加隆对于因为熬夜而不能在家里陪着撒加这件事一直心有遗憾，当然，他不会说出来，他不想让撒加觉得自己很黏着他，虽然他确实很黏着撒加。  
双生子之间注定有着别人无法理解的牵绊，他和撒加之间的牵绊则更复杂一些。  
撒加的存在满足了加隆对世间美好感情的任何期待：血脉相连的亲人，意气相投的朋友，如胶似漆的爱人。  
最开始的时候，也不过是感情比其他孪生兄弟更好一些的小哥俩。  
加隆打着哈欠用力的搓着脸，他和他的大学同学兼现在同事艾欧里亚一起窝在一辆小破车里，为了不吸引人注意力，两个人高马大腿又长的年轻小伙子，在车里百无聊赖的等着逃匿了很多天的罪犯从情妇的房子里走出来。  
艾欧里亚一头褐色的小卷毛，生就一张轮廓分明却又带着点孩子气的娃娃脸，看起来非常忠厚老实好欺负的样子。  
但是他其实非常爱吐槽，嘴不停的那种。  
哎，这人生，艾欧里亚歪在座位上，我们要抓的人在里面会情妇，我们在外面苦苦煎熬还要时不时的喂喂蚊子！  
所以你的点在哪里？加隆笑出声，是没有情妇不开心还是给蚊子做了夜宵不甘心。  
还情妇，艾欧里亚咂舌，咱们这一行的能找到女朋友就已经谢天谢地了。  
你说咱们倆也算是帅哥了吧？尤其是你，艾欧里亚喋喋不休，一头小卷毛乱颤，为什么就都没有女朋友呢 ，你守着你哥，我守着我哥，这日子过的。  
我的日子过的可比你有意思多了，加隆心里默默的想着，我能守着我哥过上一辈子。  
屋子里面的灯亮了起来，有人影在晃动。  
好了好了，做好准备，加隆直起自己在狭小空间里窝的发麻的腰，拿出了手铐。  
把罪犯结结实实的按倒在门口的台阶上，加隆看了看手机，还好，凌晨两点，还能赶上撒加给他准备的夜宵。  
说是撒加亲自下厨给他准备夜宵，其实也不过是烧开开水泡上一盒杯面而已。  
不过看到穿着睡衣坐在沙发上认真看着专业书，面前放着一盒冒着热气的泡面的撒加时，加隆还是按耐不住的胃口大开，各方面的。  
你先去休息吧，我还没洗澡呢，加隆用叉子叉着泡面，他抽了抽鼻子，你换沐浴露了？  
之前的用完了，买了瓶新的，鼻子很灵嘛？撒加扯了张纸巾擦着加隆脸上的泡面。  
加隆的手滑到撒加的大腿内侧，你先去休息吧，别睡着了就行。  
现在已经是凌晨3点了，撒加站了起来走向卧室，记得吹干头发，他说。  
加隆洗完澡走进卧室，看见撒加躺在床上翻着手里的书。  
他麻溜的钻进被子里搬过撒加的肩膀：都凌晨三点多了你还不睡？  
我就是睡着了你也得把我弄醒，床头灯下撒加的眼睛看上去水汽蒙蒙的，他的手抚摸着加隆的头发，还有点湿漉漉的，不是让你把头发吹干在睡觉么？  
两个人的鼻尖摩擦了一下，一个长且深入的吻堵住了撒加的嘴。  
接吻时的吸吮变成手在皮肤上摩擦，衣物被扯开，被子推到一边，敏感的部位被熟练地撩拨着，疲乏困倦的睡意和情欲带来的酥麻放松混合在一起，让身体瘫软到没有力气。  
越发强烈的快感不断的刺激着神经，在沉睡和亢奋的边缘挣扎，撒加抓紧了身下的床单，他看着埋首在他双腿之间的加隆，半是享受半是抱怨。  
明天还要上班啊……  
加隆嘴里含着东西，含含糊糊的说：晚去一会。  
撒加什么也说不出来了，一旦尝过这种滋味想在拒绝就很难，被人分开双腿肆意舔弄这种羞耻的事情更让快感翻倍。  
放在床头的两个双子娃娃静静的看着床上的两个身体纠缠在一起，隐忍的呻吟声终于克制不住变的张扬起来，不知道过了多长时间，加隆抬起头吐出一口气，他抓住撒加的手让他握住自己已经硬到不行的欲望一起揉捏着。  
他的哥哥此时满面红晕，勉强找回一点意识，两个人看着彼此，滚烫的身体贴在一起，忍不住又一次长久的接吻，下身互相摩擦，双腿交缠。  
我好想你，我也好想你。  
为什么身体亲密结合在一起的时候，心中对对方的思念也会浓重的让胸口发疼。  
只好更用力的拥抱，更深入的探索彼此，才能缓解一点点这种被分离的焦虑。  
借着润滑，加隆浅浅的试探了几下，确认对方的身体已经做好准备不会被异物进入伤到，他屏住呼吸抱紧了身下的人把自己送到最深处。  
撒加随着加隆进入倒吸着气，不是疼痛，身体内部被扩张填满带来的充实感随着黏膜的摩擦波浪一样扩散开，让他双腿发软，刚进入的那一瞬间是最享受的，之后的一切过程都是在强化和模拟这一刻。  
现在还有清醒的意识来感觉身体已经紧密的结合在一起，他知道一会随着情绪和动作的激烈脑子里会变的一片空白，会发出很羞耻的声音，或者作出很羞耻的动作来表示自己真的很喜欢，很享受这个样子。  
加隆动了动腰，他那肌肉紧实线条流畅的腰部带动着两个人结合部位粘稠的摩擦着，他看着兄长的表情，撒加微微皱起了眉头，发出一声满足的叹息，像是得到了许可的信号一样，腰部的动作加快了，从刚才温柔和缓的进入到现在突然激烈的抽动，两个人身体的每一个细胞都好像瞬间被激活，闪烁着电火花相互碰撞。  
年轻的身体感觉是敏锐的，对快乐的反馈也是真实的，不过几分钟的时间两个人就浑身颤抖的抱在一起，加隆鼻尖全是汗，撒加的鬓角也被汗水打湿，他们交换着气喘吁吁的吻，皮肤都热的烫人。  
肉体碰撞产生的电荷在变弱，撒加情不自禁的曲起双腿夹住了加隆的腰，抚摸着加隆肌肉绷紧的臀部：怎么停下来了？  
还想多做一会……加隆撑起手臂，缓缓抽离身体，已经被弄的一塌糊涂的结合处发出液体被刮擦时的暧昧声响，撒加伸直刚才一直被压倒快要麻木的两条腿，长叹一声：看来明天我们都要迟到了。  
那就一起请假，说我病了，你在家里照顾我。加隆的脸很热，贴着撒加的脸，像一个弟弟那样很认真撒娇着的对着哥哥提着条件。  
虽然他并不真的指望撒加会答应他的要求，撒加对工作的态度向来极其认真。  
把加隆拉进自己的怀里，顺便翻个身压在下面，撒加扣住加隆的两个手腕在枕头两侧，他慢条斯理的舔着加隆锁骨上的汗水：这么说起来，我还真有很多加班时间没有用过。  
他的吻继续向下：偶尔休息在家照顾下自己因为熬夜而发烧的弟弟，也没人会说什么。  
加隆简直不敢相信自己听到的，他挣脱撒加的束缚坐了起来，背靠着床头，两眼灼灼发亮的看着哥哥。  
认真的？  
一边说着，一边不忘搂住正坐在他腿上的撒加，拉向自己。  
两个人抱在一起，一个长长的吻之后，撒加捏着加隆的脸说：你敢质疑我的话？  
不敢，不敢，加隆扶着撒加慢慢的坐下，一点点的把自己送回那个温暖的地方。  
幸福来得太突然，我都不敢相信了。  
他紧紧的搂住撒加的肩膀，笑的像8岁那年从撒加手里偷走苹果的那个小男孩。


End file.
